The present invention relates to glass slides; and more particularly to a microscope glass slide having a marking portion configured to assist in the orientation of the slide.
When a lab technician places a specimen on microscope slide, particularly if that specimen is a clear bodily fluid, it is often difficult to know which side of the slide the specimen has been placed. On slides that have a marking surface located on only one side, or if a word, such as "specimen", is printed thereon, the top side of slide is easily identifiable. However, on slides that are designed to have marking areas located on both sides of the slide, it is extremely difficult to determine which is the top side of the slide on which a specimen has been placed. This is true because the marking surfaces on both sides of the slide have an edge which is parallel with the end edge of the slide, thus making it nearly impossible to distinguish the end of the marking surface on one side vs. that on the other side.
Applicants have invented a glass slide wherein the top surface of the slide on which a specimen has been placed can be readily identified by the configuration on the marking surface regardless whether a single or double frosted area has been placed on the slide.